Daciana Moon
by Girldownunder
Summary: Jacob and OFC. Jacob denies his imprint and leaves La Push letting his wolf take over for 2 years. What happens when he returns home? Will he agree to an arranged marriage to form an alliance that could destroy the Volturi? Lemons from chap 2...
1. Chapter 1

**Daciana Moon**

**By Girldownunder**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight or its characters, though I do own the original characters.**

**I am Australian and therefore will use Australian Spelling in this fan fiction.**

**Prologue:**

**DACIANA**: Romanian name derived from Roman _Dacia_, the name for the region that is today Moldova and Romania. According to Strabo, the Dacians were originally known as the _daoi_, from Phrygian _daos_, meaning, **"wolf**.**"**

This story is told through the eyes of Jacob and Daciana.

Jacob lost himself for 2 years after Breaking Dawn. He fought his imprint on Renesmee and went AWOL, living as a wolf. The story begins with him returning to La Push.

Daciana is also a shape shifter. She lives in Romania and is the daughter of her clans Alpha. Unlike the Quileute's, her clan can shift into any animal they wish, however, most prefer wolves. Before she was born, the clans dream walker (Psychic), prophesized that Daciana would be given to a Native American tribe, to form an alliance against the Volturi.

And so it begins…

_**I thrive off reviews so please feel free to click the little blue link below each chapter xo**_

_**Jacob:**_

I had lost track of time, I couldn't have told you the day if my life depended on it.

My last memory as a human was running. Running from those big brown eyes, it made me sick still to think of it. I loved Bella so much and to see her being torn apart by that monster, it was too much to bear.

But when I saw those eyes, I had felt the pull. The wolf had wanted nothing more than to stay and be with her. But I could not, I couldn't love something that had taken my Bells away from me.

I didn't know where I was, but days ago, when I woke, something changed in me. I didn't feel so connected to Renesmee. I didn't feel the sick urgency to go to her, I could think a little more clearly. I started to think human thoughts again.

Now I felt a different kind of urgency, I needed to go home, to my pack and my family. The pull was nearly as strong as the imprint had been.

I didn't really know what I was doing but yesterday, I started the journey home. I travelled through the night, not even stopping to eat.

Now, I stood in front of a little red house. My house. My dad's house. I was scared, I hadn't been human in a long time, I hadn't even used my brain to think properly, my mind felt hazy. My only thoughts had been purely animalistic, that of food, shelter and occasionally sex.

I walked up to the house, in wolf form and sniffed out the perimeter and that's when I heard it.

"_**Jacob?"**_

"_**Jacob Black is that you?"**_

The angry voice in my head belonged to Leah. Thoughts of me abandoning her and Seth were running through my head, but I felt nothing. No guilt, no remorse. I simply did not care. I quickly turned my head to see Leah approaching me, from the forest. She wanted to fight.

'_I could kill her quite easily.'_

"_**Give it your best shot."**_

I was amused, she was no match for me.

"_**Leah…don't. Jacob is not himself."**_

I laughed inwardly, Sam, still thinking he knows best. I was more interested in fighting him, I would not be ordered around. I am the Alpha. Not today though. I lifted my head and howled long and hard, letting all the pack know I was back. I didn't stay, I ran past Leah, fighting the urge to stop and smell her.

"_**Run…run away again you chicken shit!" **_

Leah's voice screamed in my head, it made me cringe. She was in a lot of pain.__

I had stayed hidden from the pack for two days, even though they were very close. I was amused, that they couldn't hear my thoughts. Maybe, because I had been alone for so long now, I was a one-man wolf pack. Sam had them hunting for me day and night, but they never got close.

The packs thoughts were interesting enough. Leah, Seth, Quil and Embry were angry with me for abandoning them. They went back to Sam when they realised I was not coming back. Even though they were mad, they were glad I was here.

Everyone had wondered the same thing though. If I was going to start my own pack again. Surprisingly, Jared and Paul have grown tired of Sam, this made me laugh. It was the perfect time for a take over.

I had been wondering when the right time to appear would be when I heard Leah.

"_**Jacob, I know you are out there! There is a council meeting…tonight. Your dad wants you to come!"**_

Interesting. I couldn't question Leah because she phased, obviously she didn't want everyone else to know what she had told me.

That night, I watched as the pack and council members arrived at my dad's house. They all sat around a fire in the back yard, just like they used too. Sam arrived, walked over to the fire and took his place. I growled, he was sitting in my seat.

I phased and fell to my knees immediately, not used to standing on my two legs. My hair was long, to my shoulders and I had facial hair. My body was more muscular and I felt taller. I stood and took a few tentative steps.

'_Not too bad.'_

I started walking towards the fire, naked as the day I had been born.

Everyone lifted their heads to look at me as I approached them, Sam growled and stood.

"Jacob!" My dad cried.

I ignored everyone and walked straight to him, kneeling in front of his wheel chair. Dad grabbed me and pulled me to him. It felt almost wrong, I had forgot how to be affectionate.

"Where have you been son? I have been so worried."

I looked at his tired face, he had aged considerable since I had been gone.

I opened my mouth to talk but my voice was choked and harsh. I cleared my throat and tried again.

"I don't know. I am back now."

My voice was different, husky and deep.

"Oh son." Dad said wrapping his arms around my head.

Sue Clearwater stood, and walked towards me with a blanket. She draped it over my back and I stood pulling it around me. I took a seat beside my dad, and looked over each member of the pack carefully, daring him or her to say something.

Old Quil was the first to speak.

"Jacob we are glad you are back. This is the reason we have called you all here."

"So you are planning on welcoming him back? Well not while I am Alpha." Sam growled moving towards me.

"Sam. Not another step. This is a council meeting, you have no authority here, tonight."

I looked at Sue, Dad, Old Quil and Una. Una didn't usually come to meeting unless it was important, she was very old and the wisest of the tribe.

'_Wonder why she is here.'_

"Jacob, are you in a right mind? Did you stay as a wolf the whole two years?" Sue asked.

"Two years?"

"Yes, two years, we searched for you for so long." Leah exclaimed.

"I was lost, let the wolf take over. I would not be tied to a blood sucker." I growled at Leah.

I knew they wanted more from me, a better explanation, but I just couldn't give it to them.

Una cleared her throat.

"We are not the only shape shifters, there are many more tribes and clans. I have foreseen that the time will come soon, when we will need to unite. To fight against the growing vampire threat."

Old Quil spoke next.

"Jacob, we are glad you have come home, the pack needs you. Though we can all sense that you are not the same. You are more animal than human. We will meet at the next full moon, the Alpha will be decided then."

The pack erupted then. The younger boys, Paul and Jared were yelling in Sam's defence.

"I am the Alpha, he will not take it from me." Sam screamed from across the fire, he was close to phasing. I smirked knowing he couldn't control himself.

Paul began to drag Sam away and Jared helped. The others began to follow them, all except Leah, Quil, Embry, Seth and Brady. It was silent for at least 5 minutes after Sam had left.

"You better not leave us again Jake." Embry said standing up.

"I will find you and kill you." Leah added dramatically.

I didn't say anything I just nodded to them.

"Jacob, you need to concentrate on finding some humanity, you are not an animal son." Dad said reaching out to touch my shoulder, I winced and pulled away. I needed to run, I had enough for one night.

"You should try not to phase tonight Jacob." Old Quil offered like he had read my mind.

'_Easier said then done.'_

"Jacob?" Una said.

I moved my eyes to her and she stared straight at me.

"You need to unite the pack, find a way to control the wolf."

She had read my mind too and with that she stood and motioned to Sue, who stood and helped her as they walked away.

"Are you hungry?" Dad asked.

I nodded.

"Okay then, lets go eat."

The thought of human food did excite me, something cooked, that I didn't have to catch myself.

Quil walked up behind me and slapped me playfully on the back, I reacted though, before I could even think to stop myself. I grabbed him and shoved him to the ground. I came down hard on top of him. My eyes darted around, looking for more threats.

"Jake, calm down. Its just us, we are not going to hurt you." Seth said stepping forward.

I focused my eyes on Quil and pushed myself off him, I sat on the ground bringing my knees up. It scared me, I did not have feelings towards any of these people.

"Jake come on man, let's go eat." Embry said, he didn't touch me, he just waited till I stood, wrapping the blanket around me again.

I didn't deserve their kindness, but I was thankful for it.

We all sat around my dad's kitchen in silence, everyone watched while I scoffed down the food.

"More?" I grunted at dad.

His eyes widened as he filled my plate again. I ate three plates of spaghetti all up and then stood, everyone looked at me. Waiting for me to do something.

"Shower." I said as I walked down the hall towards the bathroom.

I could hear them talking about me, I didn't care though. I found a razor and carefully shaved, I cut myself a few times. I liked my hair long; I would leave it like that for a while.

I stood in the shower for a long time, letting the hot water run over me. I got out reluctantly and dried myself, wrapping the towel around my waist. I walked to my old room to find it unchanged. I looked at my set of draws and pulled the top one open, I sniffed at the clothes. They smelt musty. I would sleep naked, the idea of wearing clothes again made me feel claustrophobic.

I didn't bother going back out to everyone in the kitchen. I pulled back the covers on my bed and lay down. I pulled the blanket up around me covering my naked body. I closed my eyes and started breathing in the different smells. I fell asleep easily, I woke 3 times, when dad would come into check on me. I knew that he was worried that I would disappear.

It took all my strength not to jump out the window and disappear again.

**Daciana:**

I cried softly to myself, I had the covers of my bed wrapped tightly around me.

"Ana?" Natalya asked softly.

"Yes?"

I sat up wiping my face and throwing the covers off me. I swung my legs over the bed so my feet touch the cold floor.

"Its time for breakfast. Are you alright?"

"Yes…yes I am fine, just a nightmare." I lied as I stood and walked towards her. Natalya held out my robe for me. She was my attendant; as long as I was awake she was with me. We had grown up together, it had always been this way.

Nat brushed her hand against the bruise on my cheek and she shook her head slightly.

"We wont be here for much longer." She whispered.

Everyday Nat said the same thing. I wish it were true but for 17 years I had waited, and nothing ever happened. For as long as I can remember, I have been told I would be sent away, to marry a leader of one of the other shape shifting tribes. To forge an alliance against the vampires.

I was not allowed to go anywhere or talk to anyone except my mother, father, brother and my attendants. Any man who looked at me was beaten within an inch of his life. And if I looked at anyone, I too was beaten.

My latest beating was because I was twirling my hair around my finger as I read a book yesterday afternoon. My father had grabbed the book and hit me in the face with it. I was expected to be perfect at all times and my father had said after he had finished beating me that twirling my hair, was a sign of weakness.

I was his punching bag, whenever he had a bad day, he would always find something about me he disapproved of. He left me broken and bleeding on the floor, my bruises were nothing compared to what they had been yesterday. The benefit of healing fast…

My father was a cruel man, he thought of nothing but destroying the Volturi and he saw me as a tool of war. I knew I was beautiful, but beauty was not valued among our people. If you could fight well or bear strong boys, then you were an important member of the clan.

Nadia, my other attendant walked in. She didn't say a word and didn't look at me. She just placed the tray of food on my table and walked out briskly.

"Daciana!" My mother exclaimed as she walked into my room.

"Mother." I said bowing my head, I was most scared of my father but my mother could be just as cruel.

"It has been decided, in 3 months you will be going to meet your future husband."

I was 18 in three months. It was old, by our clan's standards. Most women were married with children by the time they were 15 years old.

"Natalya, halve this plate. Daciana you must lose some weight, you are too fat. He will not like you."

Mother roughly grabbed my face bringing me to look her in the eyes. She lightly touched the bruise on my cheek and the puffiness around my eye.

"You will not be hit in the face anymore, we need you looking your best, don't we?"

I just nodded, hoping she would let me go.

"You will go for two walks a day and be bathed in goats milk twice a day. Your skin is horrid."

She roughly threw my face away and motioned for Nat to fix my plate.

Mother left the room and both Nat and I sighed in relief.

"Quickly, Ana eat, if your meals are halved you will starve!"

I sat down and split the food in half, I sighed as I handed the tray to Nat.

"If I don't, they will know and then we will both be in trouble."

Nat just sighed and walked out of my room.

'_I hope my mate will be kinder to me.' _

I ate my food and changed out of my nightgown. I didn't mind that I had to exercise. I loved the clothes I got to wear, there were so light and free compared to the heavy dresses I wore for the rest of the day. But more than that I wished to be naked, free to phase and run up the mountain. Father had forbidden me to phase anymore, it had begun disrupting my bleeding pattern, he did not want me to be inadequate for my mate. I did not feel complete anymore.

I liked to phase into a wolf, as most of my clan did. Some chose other animals, but the wolf was closest to our nature. I had liked to experiment when I was younger, I had loved the feeling of flying…soaring above the trees. I had planned to fly away so many times, but I did not know where to go, something held me here always.

I looked up as Kiara, my pet wolf plodded in through my door. I smiled and kneeled down hugging her. I sighed, relieved. Having Kiara close, made my inner wolf feel calmer. Her and Nat were like my sisters. I loved them both dearly.

I had found Kiara in my 13th year, she was a pup, abandoned by her pack. She was pure white, with blue eyes, which was unusual for the wolves in this area. They had left her because she was different, when I touched her for the first time I had known straight away I must protect her. I absorbed her DNA make up and shifted into a white wolf, so she would know that we were the same. From that moment on Kiara came with me wherever I went and whenever I shifted I became a white wolf with hazel green eyes.

I stood and began walking out of the house, I knew Kiara was close behind as I began jogging around the grounds. Our current manor was beautiful. It was perched on top of a hill deep in the wilderness, we were nomads, my father moved us 2-3 times a year. He preferred a house, but the other clan members preferred to carry their homes with them, they liked to be close to nature. Our Clan was not very big compared to others, there were only about 30 of us.

I often thought of what it would be like to be free to do as I pleased for just one day, to not have my day planned for me.

When I arrived back to my room to bath in the dreaded goats milk, I was surprised to find a man in my study. As it turned out my father had hired him to teach me English. It must be my future husbands native tongue. The mans name was Xavier, he had kind eyes and was patient with me. I had never met an outsider before and I tried not to stare at him. I found English quite difficult, but I tried so very hard to understand it and hoped to the Gods that the teacher would not tell my father I was bad at it.

At dinner that evening I took my place beside my brother, at the table. My dads Beta sat across from me, his name was Marcus, he looked at me slyly as usual. He scared me, I knew if my father allowed him, he would take me as a wife. He often grabbed me roughly when no one looked and would touch my breasts or kiss me harshly. I had grown used to it and knew he could never do much more for the fear of my father's wrath. It was times like this I was glad I was promised to someone else.

"You heard Daciana? That you will be leaving us soon?"

"Thank the Gods." My brother exclaimed.

Izac did like me, but he always put on a show for father. He knew that my father favoured Marcus and so Izac was careful not to displease him. Izac would be a kinder Alpha than my father or Marcus.

"Yes Father. Mother told me this morning. I did as she asked and have eaten less, I went for 2 walks and was bathed in goats milk."

My father nodded, pleased with my answer.

I was ignored for the rest of the evening, until mother excused me from the table. I knew that they were going to be discussing my impending nuptials.

When I got to my room, Nat had prepared a bath of goat's milk for me again. I sighed.

"Aghhh it smells."

"I know." Nat said as prepared my bed.

After the bath, I climbed into bed and pulled the covers around me tightly. It was silly but I always felt safe in my bed, it was the one place I wasn't abused or expected to be someone I was not. I felt like I was in a safe cocoon. Well until the sun came up again.

**A/N- So I hope you liked the first chapter and I would love to hear some feedback. I have nearly completed this but will be releasing a chapter every week. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Daciana Moon**

**By Girldownunder**

_**Chapter 2.**_

_**Jacob.**_

I breathed the night air deeply into my lungs and slowly let it out. I was crouched, hidden from view outside Sam's house. They seemed to be having a pack meeting of sorts.

I was still surprised Brady left Collin to join my pack, I wanted to ask him what made him do it, it must have been something big for him to leave his best friend behind.

Paul and Jared wouldn't put up much of a fight when I take over as Alpha, Sam was bitter and seemed to think solely about destroying the Cullen's.

'_Bella…'_

I winced as I thought of her and my stomach dropped as I felt a small pull to go and be near Renesmee. I fought the urge though, I knew I was stronger than I had ever been. I was the prime alpha. Sam was no match for me. I didn't need an imprint to be complete.

I had been home for nearly a week and was busily trying to pretend I wanted to be here. My brain is finally catching up and thinking like a semi normal person.

I didn't know then what was holding me in La Push but I knew I couldn't leave and my wolf was happy to be home. Quil, Embry, Brady, Seth and Leah were with me every waking hour, waiting for me to snap. They were scared of me in a way, their wolves told them to be. I respected that, I was not the same Jacob I had been.

'_I am not Bella's sun anymore.'_

If anything I was like the moon. The night calmed me and I longed to be in the cold, mountain air howling at the moon. The moon had been the only constant in my life the past two years.

I heard a twig snap behind me. I quickly twisted and faced my would be attacker, growling fiercely.

"Its just me…" Leah whispered.

She walked low to the ground coming to rest on her knees beside me.

"Spying on the enemy Jake?"

I just grunted and went back to watching the pack. I still found it hard to hold a conversation. I felt they were unnecessary now.

Emily walked out the back door of the little cottage and was furiously wiping her face with a tea towel.

'_Hmm Emily is not happy with the changed Sam.' _

Leah looked at Emily longingly, I knew she wished to comfort her. I knew from Leah's thoughts she was long over Sam.

Leah looked at me, catching me staring. I quickly turned my head away and went back to watching Emily.

I sniffed the air and quickly turned my head back to Leah.

She was aroused, I could smell her scent and it made me drunk. I got hard before I could even stop myself. I thought of Leah as a friend, the thought of screwing her had never crossed my mind…until now.

Our eyes locked and I was surprised when I saw uncertainty in her eyes. I grabbed her hand and began pulling her away from Sam's. Once we were far enough away, I stopped walking and turned to face her.

"Follow."

I started running and phased, my clothes shredding and falling to the forest floor. I heard Leah phasing and running behind me. I blocked my thoughts from her and refused to listen to hers.

We came to a clearing at the top of the cliffs, I stopped running and phased back into human form. Leah followed suit and stood before me naked, her skin glimmered in the moonlight. Her face was dropped as I walked to her and lifted her face to look at me.

"I thought you were going to take me in wolf form." She said sounding nervous.

"No…I though about it though." I admitted.

I had always wondered what that would be like, but for my first time I wanted to be human. I knew Leah was no virgin and I could tell she wanted me, so why the fuck not?

I walked behind Leah and put my hands on either side of her hips and pulled her roughly back into me. She stayed silent, but whimpered quietly as I lifted a hand to her boob, pinching the nipple before I started massaging it roughly.

Leah reached behind her and grabbed my cock pumping it slowly. I growled when she stopped and turned to look at me. Her eyes searched my face, I was beyond the point of stopping now, no matter how wrong it felt. She recognised this and surprised me as she bent over, kneeling on the ground on her hands and knees.

I groaned as I caught a glimpse of her glistening pussy, I fell to my knees behind her and roughly grabbed her hips as I lined myself up to her opening. I breathed in quickly as I rammed my throbbing cock into her. The feeling was unlike no other, she covered me tightly and matched me thrust for thrust. Our cries and heavy breathing filled the night air, the sex was raw and animalistic. I pounded into her until I could feel my balls tightening and I thrust harder ignoring her cries as I spilled my seed inside her.

After a few minutes I gently pulled myself from her and stood pulling her with me. I turned her to look me and I searched her face. I had hoped I did not hurt her.

"That was unreal Jacob…thank you. I needed a release."

I sighed, relieved that she approved.

"BUT…don't you dare tell anyone and keep your thoughts to yourself you hear?"

Leah was poking my chest roughly, I smiled and started laughing only to stop quickly. I had not laughed in ages and it felt nice.

I nodded at Leah and surprised her by pulling her face to mine and kissing her forehead. I didn't like Leah enough to kiss her on the mouth and she knew this. I wouldn't tell a soul about us, I wouldn't betray her like that.

I watched as she walked away, turning to look at me once more before phasing and running through the forest.

I sighed and sat down at the edge of the cliff, tilting my head back to the night sky. For once my wolf felt at ease, I didn't need to phase.

**3 weeks later…**

The last three weeks had flown quickly. I waited eagerly for the next bon fire and I knew my anxious energy had my pack on edge too. So I decided to use their energy for the better and started training them to control their wolves and use them to their advantage. What I didn't expect was for it to help me control mine too.

I no longer felt the need to run so much, I didn't phase for a whole week leading up to the bon fire. It also helped that I was able to use my pent up frustrations on Leah. We came together every couple of days in secret. I would fuck her brains out and she would always leave me straight after.

I loved the arrangement we had, it did not effect us when we were around the others. I cared for Leah mainly because when I was with her I felt human. I felt feelings that I hadn't felt in those two years. I never kissed her though and she never tried to kiss me, I knew this was significant to both of us. We would never be in love.

I opened my eyes and looked around my room. Tonight was the bonfire and I was ready for whatever they threw at me.

I sat up as I heard dad approaching my room.

We had an actual conversation yesterday, I told him a little bit about the places I had been. Dad's eyes had watered as he listened as I described the beauty of the mountains.

"I wish I could have seen that son."

I just nodded and patted his shoulder as I got up and made my first attempt at dinner since I had been home.

"Are you ready Jacob?"

I stood up not saying anything as I manoeuvred dad out of my room into the lounge room. My pack was waiting for me.

"If Sam and I have it out tonight you make sure no one else gets involved!" I ordered looking at each of them carefully.

We began making our way to the bonfire and found that Sue, Old Quil and Una were already waiting. I could smell Sam's pack approaching as I stood beside Una.

Sam growled at me as he came to stand near the fire, his pack fanned themselves out on either side of him until we had made a big circle. Everyone sat silently on the ground or logs of wood.

"Jacob, I sense a change in you… you have found your human side." Una said as she rubbed her hands together and I watched in awe, as her eyes rolled into the back of her head, until all I could see was the white of her eyes. Some of the younger boys gasped and leaned in to get a better look.

"It was said a long time ago that a alpha would be born and he would lead the war against the vampires." Una began, I listened intently, her voice sounded distant and as if she was in a trance.

"An alliance had been set into motion, in 2 moons a tribe from across the sea will arrive in La Push. A female shifter will be given to our leader as a gift and together, we will defeat the vampires."

Excited talking broke out amongst Sam's Pack I growled at them.

'_Disrespectful dogs.'_

"Jacob and Sam if you cannot agree on the leader then you will have to fight, we must be united when the visiting tribe arrive and ready for war." Old Quil spoke.

I looked at Sam and stood, I had waited for this moment.

"I challenge you Sam, you will either stand down to me or we will fight."

"Never, I choose the fight!" Sam yelled stubbornly.

I growled and began pulling my shirt off and was ready.

"NO… not like this." My dad yelled.

"Our traditions will be upheld night you two will fight until one of you submits even if that means one of you don't come home…"

**Daciana:**

I looked down at the dressmaker measuring me. Her hands were shaking as she put pins into the dress, if a dress is what you would call this. It hardly covered anything, I felt naked and could feel a blush creeping onto my cheeks. I didn't want anyone to see me like this, but a lot of people would…this was my wedding dress.

"Daciana, turn please." The old lady asked as she started to remove the material from me.

It was only two weeks until we left for America, 15 of the clan were going. It was important that the wedding had many witnesses. We were going on a ship, I had been told by Nat. She was excited because she was to stay with me and so would Nadia, who cried all day long at the thought of leaving her family. I felt sorry for her and wished she didn't have to come.

Izac had done me a great kindness by organising to have Kiara snuck onto the ship, I wanted to hug him and tell him how grateful I was.

"Daciana?" My mother called into my room.

"Yes mother?"

"Oh, you are not finished…"

My mother looked disapprovingly at the dressmaker who was sweating now. I felt terribly for her.

"Hmm it is beautiful though."

Mother eyed my dress appreciatively and even looked slightly… sad?

"I wore a very similar dress for my own wedding Daciana, I am wanting to speak to you. Please leave and come back again tomorrow." Mother motioned to the dressmaker to leave and the old woman immediately stood, bowed her head and hurried out the door.

"Have I done something to upset you?" I asked quietly, bracing for a slap that never came.

"No…for once. I must prepare you for your wedding night. We have never had the talk about what it shall be like."

"In what way?" I asked confused.

She laughed at me, and motioned for me to come sit beside her.

"You will be required to mate with your new husband Daciana, on the night of your wedding. Do you have any questions about it?"

I blushed crimson, I knew what I was expected to do, I knew what sex was. But besides Marcus roughly groping and kissing me, I had no idea what to expect. The girls had told me that it hurts and you can bleed, but I wasn't game to tell my mother that, she would have their hides.

"I don't know what to ask mother, I don't know what to expect at all."

She sighed and sat back a little in the chair.

"I have only ever been with your father… I had not been told what to expect and I did not want you to go in there not knowing. Your father can be kind but most times sex is a horrid experience for women. Your first time will hurt and you will bleed, I do not know anything of your future husband, I don't know if he is attractive or ugly. I do not know if he is kind or cruel, but none of that matters. All you need to know is that it will not last long if you just let it happen, I sometimes go to a different place in my head. You will do all you can to please him Daciana, anything he requests. After he is finished, our dream walker will come in and remove the matrimonial furs to prove that you were pure. Do you understand?"

This was the kindest thing my mother had ever done for me, she had never spoke to me about anything that may help me in this life. I nodded and mustered up a smile.

"Mother, I will not let you or father down, I promise. I will make him happy."

I had never met or seen a vampire, I had heard stories of their blood lust, strength and invincibility. I was frightened for the day I did meet one. I knew that if I did not make my husband happy that the Volturi would never be defeated. I had to do my part, no matter how small.

"Good girl."

Mother stood up and walked from the room, I watched her leave and Natalya walk in.

"Lets get you out of that dress shall we?"

I nodded and turned so Nat could help me.

"What do you think America will be like Nat?"

Natalya's sister had left the clan when Nat was 5 years old and she now lived in a city, I know her and Nat still talk and Nat even got to go visit her once. I had never been in a town or city before.

"Exciting, I bet Daciana! I hope your future husband lives near a town and we get to see different people everyday!"

I wasn't allowed to watch television very often, my father said it corrupts young minds, but America looked like it was much more exciting than here. I hoped I get to live somewhere warm, where I can feel the sun on my face and sweat.

"You know Ana, I heard what your mother said…"

I looked at Nat who was carefully placing my dress on the hanger, she often listened to what my mother said.

"And sex is not always as horrible as she said. It can be amazing and very pleasurable for a woman. I hope you get to experience it like that, but if not you can always just do it yourself."

"What?" I gasped, blushing again.

"You know touch yourself…?"

I took a sharp breath in and playfully whacked Nat on the shoulder.

"Don't talk like that Nat, I don't do…that!"

Nat gasped.

"Never? You have never pleasured yourself?"

"No!"

Nat pulled me over to my bed and sat beside me.

"Ana, tonight you should try, just take your hand and touch yourself, see what feels nice…" She whispered, looking way to serious.

I giggled and swatted her again. I hadn't thought of doing such things to myself.

'_What if I got caught?'_

Nadia coughed and entered the room, she had my afternoon tea, which she placed in the sitting area. I looked at Nat warningly as I went and sat down, I was famished and ate everything on plate in about 3 mouthfuls. I had indeed been losing weight and my mother was delighted.

That night I lay in bed and thought of my future husband, I hoped to the gods he would let me phase. I also hoped he was handsome, like the few of the young men of the clan. I thought about what Nat had said about touching myself.

'_Hmm can't hurt right?'_

I lowered my hand and pushed it under my nightgown into my panties, I slowly parted my moist flesh with my fingers and moved them up and down. It felt nice but then I moved over the nub at the head of my vagina and let out a slight gasp. That felt very good, I rubbed my finger slowly over it in a circular motion and started moving faster.

My nipples went hard and I moved my free hand to a breast and flicked my nipple with my finger. I gasped in pleasure and moved my fingers down to my entrance; I was about to enter my finger when a light came on outside my room.

I quickly rolled to my side and straightened my self up. I slowed my breathing to normal but couldn't slow my beating heart, I could feel it thudding against my chest. I let a sigh of relief when the light turned off.

'_I am not doing that again!'_

**AN- I hope you guys like the chapter and please feel free to review...**


End file.
